


Fumbleville: Population Two (2)

by Sammiches



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiches/pseuds/Sammiches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is nice and warm against you and who could blame you for letting your mind wander a bit? After all, it wasn’t like you hadn’t been dealing with a giant homo one-sided crush on the guy for as long as you could remember. Plus, you were both all alone in the apartment for the rest of the night, your brother having flown out of town for some big-shot movie-producer gig or whatever the fuck he was up to nowadays.</p><p>“You wanna make out or something?” You ask, trying to sound as casual as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbleville: Population Two (2)

**Author's Note:**

> The awkward, first time fooling around that I really wanted to see with these two, and decided to try my hand at making happen. Thank you to my friend Lindsey for coming up with the title!
> 
> Originally posted as an [unprompted fill](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/8974.html?thread=27822094#t27822094) on the kinkmeme, and edited quite a bit for posting here.

Jake spending the night at the Strider apartment was starting to become a fairly frequent occurrence, travel difficulties non-withstanding. Jake called it “Continuing Dirk Strider’s education on classic cinema”, when really it ended up with Jake picking some box office hit that you’d already seen but just didn’t really care for. Jake always enjoyed himself though and you had to admit that his enthusiasm was pretty cute and so _Jake_ that you would have to be a cruel person to interrupt his fun.

Besides, nights like these were totally worth it. Halfway through your current movie adventure (‘Avatar’ again, because Jake insisted that watching it on your older brother’s tricked out HDTV made everything _so much better_ and plus those CGI alien horses were pretty fucking sweet so no objections here), Jake had managed to unconsciously shift closer to you. By the end of the movie, he’s snuggled flush against your side, head tucked under your chin and your arm carefully wrapped around his shoulders. Something about living most of his life on a deserted island had caused Jake’s grasp of personal boundaries to be stunted at best. He got pretty clingy sometimes.

Jake is still eyeing the screen thoughtfully as the credits roll, probably pondering interstellar travel to distant planets or the gorgeous blue body of Neytiri or something inane like that. He still hasn’t moved from your side, and if anything he shifts slightly so that he can cuddle up even closer to you. Was that…. Was he blushing?

The credits finish, and you reach for the remote to turn the movie off. He doesn’t say anything when you sit back and resumes his previous position against your side, and alright really, this was kind of ridiculous. Jake is nice and warm against you and who could blame you for letting your mind wander a bit? After all, it wasn’t like you hadn’t been dealing with a giant homo one-sided crush on the guy for as long as you could remember. Plus, you were both all alone in the apartment for the rest of the night, your brother having flown out of town for some big-shot movie-producer gig or whatever the fuck he was up to nowadays.

“You wanna make out or something?” You ask, trying to sound as casual as possible. If he freaks out about it like he’s done at your advances in the past, you can just shrug it off. It wasn’t the first time and it probably won’t be the last.

But he doesn’t freak out. He looks up at you as if he were seriously pondering your offer with only a slight flush creeping along his cheeks to indicate any nervous hesitation.

“Alright, I’m game for it if you are,” He says, tilting his head and smiling at you and you feel your heart do something funny in your chest as it suddenly picks up in speed.  

“Cool,” you say, desperately hoping this isn’t going to turn into some stupid prank. Because that would not be cool at all.

But Jake pauses only slightly, eyes darting from your shades to your mouth and back again, and by the time he finally leans up your heart is hammering somewhere in the vicinity of your throat. Your lips meet, his warm and slightly chapped against your own but still pleasant and your heart falls down to an appropriate place in your chest again as you realize that Jake isn’t about to pull back and this was going to be _awesome_.  You tilt your head, attempting to get a better angle and run into a slight problem as your shades clack painfully against his glasses. You pull back, frowning.

“Okay hold on, this isn’t working,” And before Jake’s face can fall too much, you reach up to take your shades off and place them on the side table. When you sit back, Jake is staring at you.

“What?” you ask, raising an eyebrow. You realize kind of suddenly that you’ve never actually taken off your shades around him before. It’s not a big deal to you as you only wear them due to a heavily layered sense of irony. It’s not like the strange shade of your orange eyes bothers you or anything, but suddenly you wonder if it’s weirding Jake out.

“Oh! Nothing,” He says, suddenly smiling widely at you and that takes care of the small bundle of nerves that had been forming in your stomach.

He leans back in and this time is a little bit better. With no ironically pointed shades getting in the way (except Jake’s glasses were kind of digging into your nose but you guess nothing is perfect), it takes only a few more tries before you manage to find an angle that feels pretty awesome. Jake is still being pretty tentative about the whole thing, closing his eyes and very clumsily moving his lips against yours. You open your mouth slightly, just enough to draw in his lower lip and suck at it. Apparently Jake likes that, because he makes a quiet noise at the back of his throat and pushes closer into your space.

You figure bringing teeth into the equation might be pretty sexy, but turn out to be wrong when Jake jerks back suddenly with an indignant squawk.

“Ouch! Confound it all, you bit me!” He says, glaring at you accusingly and gently touching his lip which is bleeding slightly. Okay so you may have gotten a little over eager.

“Uh, whoops?” You offer, shrugging, “Didn’t think it would hurt that much.”

His petulant stare makes you backtrack a bit.

“Okay, alright,” you concede, “Watch the teeth. Got it.”

“Splendid,” He says, wiping blood from his lip and leaning back in again.

The next round is a pretty fantastic success, you think. Things quickly go the route of open mouthed, sloppy kisses and everything is warm and wet and pretty much perfect. The taste of Jake’s blood being thrown into the mix is also something that seems to make your own blood hum in response. It gets just that much better when Jake pulls back so that he can slide into your lap, a much better vantage point for the next phase of attack which happens to be plundering your mouth with his tongue.

It was one thing to fantasize about this eventuality and quite another to have Jake willing and pliant in your arms. Your heart is beating out fast and hard against your ribcage, and as fantastic as this all is you can still hardly believe it’s happening. Jake pulls back to catch his breath, and as he pants you trail kisses along his jawline and up to his flushed cheeks. His eyes are closed and his lips parted and swollen from kissing and you have never seen anything quite this beautiful in your life.

You move below his jawline along his neck and Jake tilts his head back obligingly. Remembering your promise to be more careful with your teeth, you carefully nip at the soft skin above his collar bone. He gasps sharply, but doesn’t pull away so you take that as a good sign.

“That alright?” you ask to his skin, just to be safe. It’s not like you actually know what you’re doing here, after all.

“Yeah,” he says, voice sounding a little strained which you are silently proud of, “Y-yeah, that’s fine. Superb, actually?”

“Ok good,” You say, and return to leaving love bites along his neck. You pull back the collar of his shirt for better access while above you his breaths keep getting heavier and shorter and next thing you know he’s yanking your head up to ravish your mouth again, groaning against your lips.

His one hand is locked in your hair and pulling slightly and oh god, why does that feel so good? You eagerly push forward against him, causing him to yank a little harder and you gasp at the pleasant sensation it sends tingling down your spine. Your own hands don’t quite know what they should be doing yet and they keep flitting from Jake’s shoulders to his chest and you can’t seem to keep them in one place because Jake keeps squirming in your lap. Then he’s rubbing closer against you and trapping your hands, which hey, that wasn’t fair. You frown against his lips and try to shift forward some.

“Hey hold on a sec,” You say, managing to push him forward slightly. He frowns at you, looking for all the world like a kid whose favorite toy just got taken away. He dislodges his fingers from your hair, which is a little upsetting you have to admit because that had felt really nice. But for pursuits of a better makeout position, you must make some sacrifices.

You push him backwards and he slides off your lap, finally getting where you’re going with this as you guide him to lay down on the futon. His eyes are wider now, bright in the dim light of the living room and you stretch out over him, his breath coming a little quicker now, short pants as he stares up at you with his hands clinging to your hips and fingers digging in nervously. You wonder vaguely if his heart is pounding as hard as yours is because just looking at him like this is making blood race through your veins.

One of his hands moves to tangle back in your hair and bring your face down to his and you both proceed with the kissing. Everything feels warmer and harder and just, <i>better</i> like this. You rest your weight on one arm, your other hand rubbing against his chest through his shirt. He presses into the touch encouragingly, giving you the confidence to travel lower to caress the line of warm, tan skin exposed by his shirt rucking up from your recent position change. You rub your calloused fingers along his hipbones and then higher to the muscles of his stomach. Just as you reach the underside of his ribcage however, he pulls back from you and snorts, squirming against your touch.

“Ha ha,” He gasps, squirming even more as you continue to trail your hand down his side, “No wait, stop that!”

Wait, what? He’s not… “Are you ticklish?” You ask, grinning despite yourself.

He’s trying to frown at you disapprovingly, but can’t quite manage it through his giggles as he thrashes harder against your now-purposeful touches. Makeouts are officially put on pause for the moment because you can’t help yourself now. You’ve found a weak spot and it must be sufficiently exploited.

You bring your other hand down for an all-out assault on Jake’s midsection and he shrieks at you indignantly as you ruck his shirt up even higher to reach more skin. He’s thrashing underneath you and trying desperately to buck you off but your mind is focused on this like a laser sight and cannot be deterred. His hands scrabble ineffectually at your arms and sides and he’s now howling loudly, face scrunched and flushed in laughter as your fingers dance along his ribcage.

“AHH!” He shrieks through gasps of laughter, “Stop, stop, _stop_ it you crazy oaf! Get off of me this instant! This is NOT what we agreed to ha ha ha!”

You just grin and keep at it, until finally he bucks up hard underneath you and you find yourself flipping onto the floor and landing on your back in the space between the futon and table, home of discarded candy wrappers and popcorn kernels. All your breath comes out in a whoosh and your head is throbbing where you hit it in the tumble, but you start laughing despite it all. Jake looks down at you with a worried expression, gasping for lost breath, but as he notices you laughing he starts back up again too.

Soon you are both exhausted and breathless from the hilarity of this whole situation. Because really, you are the both the absolute worst at making out. It is you.

He leans back over to grin down at you as you sprawl on the floor. You decide that this has been a long enough interlude but now it’s time to get back to your original plans, so you reach out and grab a fistful of his shirt. Your yank causes him to squawk loudly and the upper half of his body comes crashing down ungracefully on top of you. His elbows are everywhere and it’s hardly comfortable with the floor and his arms digging into you and his lower half still sprawled on the futon, but you manage to get his face against yours and you’re kissing again and you can’t really bring yourself to care about anything else right now.

He hums pleasantly against your lips and manages to shift the rest of his body off the futon to awkwardly splay across yours. A few more shifts and you’re both as comfortable as you can be while rubbing up against each other on the floor between two pieces of furniture, popcorn and sticky candy wrappers wedging themselves underneath you and in your hair. Your knee keeps knocking into the table as you spread your legs to accommodate Jake a little better, but his hands are suddenly pushing your shirt up and that kind of negates any complaint you might have been forming. His hands are rough and warm as they palm your stomach and your breath comes out in a rush as he keeps travelling upward, pulling your shirt up and then finally you break apart so that he can pull it completely off.

He leaves your mouth to travel downwards, hands resting against the skin just above the waistline of your jeans as he sucks kisses inexpertly into your neck and collarbone. Jake doesn’t quite know what he’s doing, and it feels a bit weird and wet but not entirely unpleasant and you smile to know that at least you’re not the only one who kind of sucks at this. You grip at his shirt, pulling and trying to at least get him to disrobe in a similar fashion. It’s only fair.

You can feel his smile against your skin before he’s up and tugging his shirts off. When he leans back down again, you’re both naked from the waist up and this is a very decided improvement. His darker skin against yours feels wonderful, and it’s even better as his mouth moves to cover one of your nipples tentatively. He laves at it with his tongue, and your back arches into it unconsciously because wow that feels better than you thought it would. Your earlier activities and the way Jake is touching you now are suddenly causing your pants to feel tighter than they should. This is all moving a little farther than you had thought it would, but as Jake’s teeth graze tentatively at your hardening nub, your brain officially shuts off and yeah okay, you think you can roll with this.

Especially when a moment later, you buck up and there seems to be an answering tent forming in the front of Jake’s trousers. You both moan at the contact and he suddenly stops what he’s doing, looking up at you with a stricken expression. You’re more than okay with where this is going, but he looks like at any moment he might bolt like a startled deer. You lick your lips nervously and bring a hand to run through his hair in what you hope is a reassuring gesture. His misgivings about the situation seem to slowly dissipate, because while his face is still nervous as fuck, he carefully leans back up so that his face is directly above yours again and your bodies are now lined up a little better.

Jake glances downwards, and with a comical level of concentration that has your lips twitching into a smile, he brings his clothed hips to grind tentatively against yours. Both of you groan loudly when contact reaches ground zero, and the friction feels wonderful against your half-hard dick. Heat is steadily pooling down south to rest in your groin and your hands grab at his hips for some purchase as he grinds down again, more confidently this time.

“Fuck, Dirk is this,” he pants, face burning crimson and eyes lidded as he continues to grind into you with an almost leisurely pace, “Is this alright?”

“Are you kidding me?” you gasp, bucking up sharply against him to prove your point. He shudders above you, hips jerking forward against you involuntarily. Everything is getting steadily warmer and more pleasant and it’s making your brain go a little hazy.

“Because I think if you have any reservations about this,” Jake manages to say a few moments later, mind finally working enough to string conversation together, “now would be the time to say them because I don’t think that I’ll, ah… be able to hold back after this…”

“Good, excellent,” you say, “Challenge accepted.” And he can only grin at you as he leans in to kiss you again, sloppy and uncoordinated as each movement of your hips has both of your higher brain functions fizzing in-and-out like electricity in a windstorm.

Before things start getting too frantic though, you manage to work your hands down between the two of you to fumble at his pants. The cloth separating you is starting to feel less like pleasant friction and more like an uncomfortable barrier. Jake groans as your hands brush against his clothed erection, and he manages to worm a hand down there as well, attempting to return the favor with your jeans.

It takes a few false starts and even more angry cursing because there are too many hands in one place and too many stupid buttons and zippers involved than there should be at a time like this, but you both manage to shuck your pants as far down as patience allows. When Jake next grinds down into you, warm skin meets skin and you both gasp out loudly at the feeling.

“ _Oh_ …” Jake says as he grinds down again, eyes wide and mouth slack. You silently agree with that sentiment, because _fuck_ that feels pretty fucking spectacular.

Your rhythm is off, and it’s far from perfect, but each thrust of Jake’s hips has the soft skin of his dick rubbing against yours again and again. Your own hips attempt to shove back and follow him, but you both keep missing each other.

Growling slightly in frustration, you reach down and clumsily grab both of your dicks in hand. Jake swears loudly above you, and you can hear yourself making a rather embarrassing whine because the added feeling of pressure down there is just what you both need. Then Jake is tucking his face between your neck and shoulder and really starts in, desperately pounding his hips against yours. You’re still shoving back clumsily but this time your hand is there, keeping you both together and spreading around the pre-cum leaking from both of you, making everything slick and smooth and perfect.

It’s all terribly fast and uncoordinated, but you knew this was probably going to be over embarrassingly quick. You were both painfully hard already, and everything feels so good and overwhelming and just a tiny bit frantic as you hump up into him. Jake grabs for the table to gain some more leverage and it slides across the floor with a loud shriek of wood against wood while you spread your legs as wide as you can and grab at his hip or his ass or anything you can gain purchase on. You’re so close, and his warm breath keeps panting against your neck, and it’s all too hot and too much and too fast.

Before you quite realize what’s happened, your hips are jackknifing up against Jake’s and your mind goes static as your cock pulses against your hand and you’re coming all over his chest and yours. There’s a loud keening sound that you’re embarrassed to admit is coming from your mouth, but after a few moments Jake is shoving into the circle of your hand and you feel his own release shudder through him and his loud cry drowns out whatever embarrassing sounds you might be making.

Jake collapses on top of you and you’re both boneless and breathing hard as you come down from your respective orgasms. His weight on top of you is almost too much, trapping heat and sweat and other bodily fluids between your naked chests. It’s a little disgusting, and slightly uncomfortable but you just can’t seem to bring yourself to move right at this moment. Your brain is still playing catch up, it seems.

As your breathing evens out Jake still doesn’t move from on top of you, but he at least shifts so you’re not being smothered anymore, which you appreciate. Now that it’s all over, there’s a strange spell that seems to have come over the two of you, making you feel tense and unwilling to move lest you break it. You’ve got spunk drying on your chest and bits of stale popcorn kernels lodged in your hair and sticking to your back and you are both in serious need of a shower, but you’re also afraid. Afraid that if you move from this spot, from this moment that it’ll be like it never happened. And that’s just too lame for you to even comprehend.

Jake breaks the silence effectively by starting to giggle quietly into your shoulder. You heave a sigh and run a hand through your sticky, mussed hair, “And what, exactly, is so funny?”

“Just look at the two of us!” Jake says, lifting his head and smiling at you, “Strider my good man, we are in a most disgusting state right now. We should really think about getting ourselves spruced up a bit.”

“Yeah, showers sound like a really excellent idea right now,” you agree as Jake hoists himself off of you and then helps you up from the living room floor. You both pull your pants up and tuck yourselves back in.

“Yes, a shower and then maybe,” Jake pauses, and you watch as a flush creeps across his cheeks once more. He’s suddenly hesitant and nervous again, and you find yourself wildly hopeful that the spell from earlier might not be broken after all. “Maybe... We can entertain thoughts of perhaps, possibly… Doing that again? Only if you want, I mean!”

“Yeah,” you manage to say, and you really can’t help this grin that’s most likely splitting your face in half, “Yeah, I think I’d like that a lot.”

Jake grabs your hand and drags you off to the bathroom, wide-eyed and grinning like a maniac, and you wonder what kind of monster you’ve just created. Also, you send a silent thanks to whoever that your brother was out of town for the weekend. If you had any say in the matter, you and Jake were going to spend the next few days defiling each and every corner of the apartment.


End file.
